Malvoc
Malvoc is a member of the Race of Hera and the older brother of Bojack that appears as a main antagonist in Dragon Ball SF. He is the true leader of the Galaxy Soldiers. 'Name:' Malvoc's name is a pun from Malvicino, which is a Italian Region. 'Early Life' Malvoc is a ruthless Hera born on the Planet Hera. Like his brother Bojack, he would stop at nothing to conquer the enitire universe. Along with Bojack and their Galaxy Soldiers he committed most of their genocidal tendencies in the Dormideous Sector and could only be impeded by being locked inside of a star by the Grand Kai where he would remain for thousands of years. 'Dragon Ball SF' 'Malvoc Saga' However many years later, the link holding Malvoc trapped is shattered, leaving him unbound to make his escape. seeking to gain revenge for the defeat of Bojack, Malvoc and his henchmen Kujila track down the Z Fighters on Earth. Interrupting the 35th World Martial Arts Tournament, Malvoc seeks to eliminate everyone responsible for his brother's defeat starting with Goku. Before Malvoc could finish off Goku, he is challenged by Jin, Hyo, Gotan and Jade Shinhan who he easily overpowers and defeats. He is then challenged by Vegeta who has now ascended into a Super Saiyan 5. Forced to unleash his Max Power power through his Hera Transformation, he easily overpowers both Goku and Vegeta as Super Saiyan 5, until they manage to use the Fusion Dance Technique to create Super Saiyan 5 Gogeta. Wary of the high threat Gogeta poses, Malvoc launches his ultimate attack, the Omega Buster. Gogeta counters with a 150X Big Bang Kamehameha, with the energy blasts entering a beam struggle. The beam struggle ends in an explosion with Gogeta coming out as the victor, which brings an end to the race of Hera once and for all. 'Dragon Ball GF' 'Shenron God Saga' along with countless other antagonists, Malvoc makes a appearance when the residents of Hell make their escape to Earth due to Abyss Shenron open up a portal between Hell and Earth. He is eventually defeated once again by the Z Fighters and sent back to Hell. 'Techniques and Special Abilities' Flight: The ability to fly with the use of Ki. Ki Blast: The most basic forms of Ki based attacks. Pump Up: One of Malvoc's defensive attacks that increases his strength through rage. Full Power: One of Malvoc's defensive attacks that increases his strength far beyond his previous limitations. Psycho Barrier: An energy barrier used to protect himself from energy blasts. Trap Shooter: A rapid barrage of Full Power Energy Barrage Wave launch at incredible speed similar to Bojack's Version of the attack. Galactic Monster: A rush attack similar to Galactic Tyrant. Grand Smasher: A big, green ball of Ki similar to Vegeta's Big Bang Attack shot from one hand. Ruthless Criminal: A counterattack used by Malvoc in a attempt to kill Vegeta. wile the opponent charges Malvoc quickly performs a Wild Sense and appear behind them, launching a Full Power Energy Wave that knocks the foe onto the ground and causing a massive explosion. It is similar to Bojack's Dirty Criminal. Chaotic Rush: A high power rush used by Malvoc. Galactic Buster: An enormous full power energy wave that is similar to Vegeta's Final Flash. Omega Buster: An upgraded and more powerful version of the Galactic Buster. 'Transformations' 'Super Hera' Malvoc's first transformation. It is similar to the Super Saiyan transformation. his skin turns from blue to green, his hair turns from orange to red, and his strength and power greatly increases. 'Super Hera 2' Malvoc second transformation. It is similar to a Super Saiyan 3 transformation in a way but in a league far more superior like a Super Saiyan 5. His skin remain green, and the muscle mass greatly increases similar to a Legendary Super Saiyan, his red hair grows a bit and becomes even more spiky. This form was only achieved by Malvoc, greatly surpassing Bojack, making him the true leader of the Galxay Soldiers. Category:Nikon23 Category:Race of Hera Category:Dragon Ball SF Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball SF Category:Dragon Ball GF Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball GF Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Characters